Grandir Trop Vite
by Iokay
Summary: Quand Leonardo devint le leader, son exigence n'avait plus épargné aucun aspect de sa vie. Certes, elle l'avait construit des années mais à quoi bon bâtir ainsi une muraille de muscles et d'impassibilité pour un bonheur que l'on s'interdit… ? (Univers 2k14/2k16)


_Hey les gens,_

 _J'avais envie d'un retour aux sources...un retour aux écrits que j'ai adoré écrire...les one-shots. En relisant mes premiers écrits tels que « Frères jusqu'à la mort », « Sans Réponse » et « Coup Fatal », j'ai voulu écrire. L'inspiration est venue d'un coup e_ _t j'ai répondu à ce besoin et cette envie d'écrire en rédigeant ce one-shot au cours d'une journée de cours particulièrement barbante. Que j'ai continué plus tard pendant mes vacances._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

* * *

 **GRANDIR TROP VITE**

* * *

 _« Vous n'êtes plus des adolescents...vous devenez de jeunes adultes... »_

Ces mots de Splinter pèsent lourd lorsqu'on est une tortue ninja...lorsqu'on est un monstre dont le seul refuge pour se protéger du monde extérieur est l'enfance. Que reste-t-il du bonheur d'être différent lorsqu'arrive l'âge adulte ? Lorsque disparaissent les jeux d'enfants ? L'innocence ? L'émerveillement ?

Du haut de ses vingt-trois ans, Leonardo se sentait déjà vieux comme une tortue centenaire. Et ce jour-là, il le ressentait d'une façon différente que celle qu'il expérimentait depuis toujours : celle d'être le plus vieux de ses frères.  
Bien sûr, Leonardo était le plus âgé des frères. Il l'avait entendu et intégré tant on le lui avait répété, de par son père et de par ses frères, de tant de façons possibles. Tantôt avec la solennité de Splinter qu'avec le reproche de Raphael...tantôt avec l'admiration de Michelangelo et la confiance de Donatello… Déjà petit, pourtant enfant, il subissait déjà le fardeau de l'âge. Le fardeau de la responsabilité. Le fardeau de leader. 

Leader. Six lettres pourtant si lourdes à porter, aussi lourdes à traîner et aussi pénible à assumer que la carapace sur son dos. Ce mot-là aussi l'avait hanté depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il le définissait. Il ouvrait un champ lexical terriblement réduit et strict à sa vie… Leader. Chef. Conduire. Equipe. Responsabilité. Strict. Sévères. Ordre. Discipline. Rigueur. Danger. Conscience. Réflexion. Oui, son fardeau de leader l'avait façonné autour de tant de mots peu amusants.  
Difficile d'être un enfant au milieu de mots aussi adultes.

* * *

Et alors qu'il observait ses trois frères s'exclamer et rire autour de leur vieille Xbox à jouer à des jeux ringards mais qui conservaient le charme de développeurs passionnés et soucieux du travail bien faits, accoudé au mur tel un prolongement de ce dernier, stoïque et silencieux, véritable ombre verticale et effacée, Leonardo sentait la tristesse inévitable qui le frappait à chaque fois qu'il ressentait cet écart entre lui et ses frères. Celui d'être bien trop adulte. De vouloir être un enfant comme ses frères sans réussir à l'être.

Car ses frères n'avaient pas ce soucis. Les années avaient beau passer, elles semblaient glisser sur eux comme le vent sur la surface polie d'une pierre qui conservait toujours sa fraîcheur et ses valeurs. Raphael était aussi brûlée que lorsqu'il avait dix ans et qu'il désobéissait à Splinter en se bagarrant avec Michelangelo. Donatello n'avait rien perdu de son inventivité et de son ingéniosité et continuait de créer toujours plus, sans jamais manquer d'inspiration technologique pour créer de nouvelles machines. Quant à Michelangelo, était-il vraiment nécessaire de préciser que ce dernier avait l'air tout simplement d'avoir arrêté de grandir ? Sur son visage apparaissait toujours ce même sourire éclatant d'une jeunesse apparemment éternelle, comme si son esprit avait la main mise sur la pierre philosophale qui lui permettait à jamais de conserver un esprit jeune qui lui permettait de se passionner toujours autant pour les films de super-héros que pour les bandes-dessinées ou tous ces mondes fictifs qui nourrissaient son imaginaire fait de légendes et de rêves.

Et lui...Leonardo...qu'avait-il comme rêves ?

Qu'avait-il conservé de ses dix ans ?  
Léo se rappelait parfaitement de cette période, de cette version bien différente de lui. Un petit scélérat au bandeau bleu qui aimait la vie et savait rire autant que ses frères. Un esprit virevoltant fasciné par le ninjutsu sans pour autant échapper aux bêtises si séduisantes que permettent l'insouciance.  
Tout cela, Leonardo l'avait perdu le jour où il était devenu leader.  
Où son statut était passé d'enfant d'une fratrie de quatre à responsable d'une fratrie de quatre.

Depuis ce jour, tout avait changé. Il avait commencé à se mettre des limites pour pouvoir mieux les appliquer à ses frères. A tout niveau. Alimentation, entraînements, discipline, sécurité...son exigence n'avait plus épargné aucun aspect de sa vie. Certes, elle l'avait construit des années mais à quoi bon bâtir ainsi une muraille de muscles et d'impassibilité pour un bonheur que l'on s'interdit… ?  
Car oui. Ce bonheur d'être enfant, Leonardo se l'interdisait, au contraire de ses frères, et c'est en cela qu'il les enviait le plus. Parfois, il aurait tellement aimé être une tortue ninja « comme les autres »… sans être le reclus parmi les reclus…  
Aussi, alors qu'il en était à ses sombres pensées, lorsque Michelangelo s'aperçut de la présence de son grand frère et l'invita à les rejoindre d'un grand geste de la main accompagné d'un sourire idiot mais enfantin, Leonardo choisit de sourire et, s'extirpant des méandres sombres à la fois du mur et de ses pensées sinistres, il s'accorda le droit de redevenir un enfant pour quelques minutes et d'être heureux avec ses frères.

Car oui, il en était sûr : le Leonardo enfant était toujours là, quelque part en lui. Et n'attendait que quelques secondes relâchement, quelques secondes d'oubli des années qui passent, pour s'exprimer.

* * *

 _Voilà pour cet OS, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié.  
Même si je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de l'écriture de cet OS, j'en suis quand même heureuse car il me semble important de parler dans les histoires de cette phase où l'on passe d'ado à l'âge adulte.  
Aussi, je dédie cet OS à tous ceux qui un jour tomberont dessus et seraient dans une mauvaise phase de leur vie : peu importe ce que la vie adulte vous réserve, vous êtes et resterez toujours des enfants au fond de vous. N'ayez pas peur de ce que pensent les autres et soyez heureux d'être tel que vous êtes 3  
Voilà ! Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine, les gens !  
Cowabunga !_


End file.
